


Amor y terror

by luzmela



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzmela/pseuds/luzmela
Summary: Cada año, en la época del Sakura, en una noche luna llena, tenían la costumbre Cherry y Joe de ir a patinar bajos los cerezos en flor.  Ese año fueron tres. Tres amigos unidos por pasión al skateboard.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 3





	Amor y terror

Cada año, en la época del Sakura, en una noche luna llena, tenían la costumbre Kaoru y él de ir a patinar bajos los cerezos en flor.

Era un momento con magia, muy personal, donde él, Korijo, veía brillar los ojos embelesados de felicidad de su amigo más íntimo al verse rodeado de sus queridas flores.

Mientras se preparaba para salir de casa, no dejaba el móvil de vista, esperando, como siempre, que Kaoru le compartiese lo excitado que estaba por la excursión nocturna.

Esta vez el chat con él estaba silencioso, aunque veía que el estado del otro era en casi todo momento online.

Se imaginaba con quién estaba chateando y esto, a pesar de que sabía que no debía sentirlo así, dolía.

—Yo estoy siempre aquí para tí, Kaoru —habló al aire que no podía llevar sus palabras donde el otro estaba mientras tomaba su skateboard.

Iba a salir directamente hasta el punto donde había quedado con él, pero antes se hizo el ánimo y con un suspiro mandó le mandó un mensaje:

„Salgo ahora"

Tuvo que esperar casi tres minutos hasta que llegó la respuesta:

„Vale"

Tan solo eso.

A Kojiro se le escapó una maldición y moviendo la cabeza emprendió el camino.

Su ánimo solo mejoró hasta sentirse de nuevo alegre, y poder mostrar su sonrisa habitual, cuando vio que delante del combini del barrio estaba esperándole una figura esbelta, con su skateboard de pie sobre suelo, sus piercings que brillaban a la luz de la farola y su cabello suelto rosado.

Directamente iba a entrar a la tienda, cuando Kaoru le detuvo sujetándole del brazo.

—No, espera, él debe estar a punto de llegar.

No podía haber oído lo que había oído. ¿Para qué negarlo? Sabía que había escuchado perfectamente bien y sabía a quién se refería Kaoru.

Quería mostrar su enojo porque le hubiese invitado a aquel momento tan especial para ellos dos, más si lo había hecho sin avisarle; pero no pudo hacerlo porque se daba cuenta que una muestra de enfado en ese momento iba a sacar a la luz sus celos.

Mostrar ese sentimiento solo iba que estropear su amistad, la de los tres.

Pensó en disfrazar su disgusto en una salida inteligente que provocase una de sus peleas habituales de mentira.

Ya había decidido qué decir, cuando las pupilas de Kaoru brillaron mirando hacia arriba de la calle.

Por allí apareció Adam con su estilo agresivo, seguro, descarado, tan único. Una forma de patinar que causaba admiración a todos los que le contemplaban. A Kojiro también, por supuesto.

Frenó derrapando delante de ellos dos y les saludó con su sonrisa un tanto soberbia.

A él le hubiese gustado poder devolverle el saludo con la misma fuerza que él lo había hecho, pero al ver como Kaoru reía con un nerviosismo mal disimulado mientras se echaba un mechón de cabello hacia atrás, Kojiro dijo un „hola" que sonó a un gruñido.

—Alguien tiene un mal día.

Sabía Adam leer tan bien a la gente que esto causaba siempre una gran incomodidad en Kojiro.

—Debe tener hambre —dijo con una risita tonta Kaoru mientras sacudía su cabeza con gracilidad hacia la puerta del combini, animándoles a entrar —. Solemos comer cuando llegamos a los cerezos, vamos a comprar.

—Vamos —asintió el otro.

Kojiro se quedó atrás mientras los otros dos accedían al local hombro con hombro, con un Kaoru ensimismado por cada una de las palabras que el otro decía.

Debía encontrar algo que captase su interés.

Dio un vistazo rápido a la tienda y sonrió al descubrir enseguida el qué.

—¡Kaoru! —le gritó tan fuerte que todos los clientes que había a esa hora avanzada en la tienda se giraron. El aludido también, con el rostro agriado como si hubiese comido un limón. Sabía que pensaba reñirle por gritar como el gorila que era, pero al ver que es lo que sostenía en la mano Kojiro, su rostro brilló con deleite.

—¿Ha salido ya? —preguntó lo evidente mientras, olvidándose del tercero, corría hacia Kojiro y tomaba el último número de „ AI now" .

Si había algo que amaba por igual Kaoru que el skateboard, era todo lo relacionado con la inteligencia artificial. „AI Now" era la revista especializada en ese tema de la que no se perdía ningún número mensual. Kojiro, como su mejor amigo, lo sabía y sonreía mientras Kaoru leía en voz alta los titulares de los reportajes de ese mes. Adam ponía cara de tedio.

—Si lo compras ahora se te va a arrugar completamente —dijo con una malicia clara que Kaoru interpretó como un consejo práctico.

Sus bellos ojos no ocultaron su sorpresa y luego su disgusto por esas palabras.

—Tienes razón, sería una pena —para disgusto de Kojiro, Kaoru dejó la revista junto a las otras.

—Si nunca puedes esperar un segundo para leerla —quiso hacer cambiar de parecer a su amigo Kojiro. Kaoru solo negó con la cabeza.

—Adam tiene razón. Me la puedo comprar mañana tras salir de clase.

El nombrado sonrió triunfante. Había ganado, como siempre.

—¿Compramos cositas para picar? —les propuso —No es bueno que pases hambre —se dirigió a Kojiro.

—Buena idea. Cuando pasa hambre se vuelve aún más bruto que de costumbre —le soltó Kaoru el guante para un duelo verbal a Kajiro.

—A ti también te gusta comer. Últimamente se te nota el trasero más respingón. ¿O acaso no te puedes ver bien con lo miope que estás?

—¿Me estás llamando gordo, gorila?

—Te estoy llamando...

—Yo creo que tienes una figura perfecta —le habló Adam a Kaoru interrumpiendo la pelea de los dos. Kojiro notó el rubor en las mejillas de Kaoru—. Aunque quizá si sería conveniente que llevases gafas si lo necesitas, aunque cuando tus ojos se esfuerzan por mirarme bien, son preciosos.

¿Qué, qué?

¿Adam estaba coqueteándole a Kaoru?

—Te darían un aire muy intelectual —añadió Adam.

Aquello fue definitivo. Kojiro iba saltarle una fresca a Adam, cuando este soltó una carcajada y le aconsejó un tanto borde:

—No muestres tan claramente lo que piensas. Alguien menos indulgente que yo no podría evitar sacar leña del árbol caído. Yo solo bromeaba, quería participar por una vez en una de vuestros juegos verbales.

—Pues lo has hecho de forma espectacular —le concedió a desgana Kojiro.

Kaoru rió como si no hubiese captado que Adam no había hecho ninguna actuación en ningún momento.

—¡Tú todo lo haces perfecto, Adam! —le lisonjeó Kaoru mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Adam mostró una sonrisita ladina.

—Vosotros también.

Para sorpresa de Kojiro, Adam se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas a la espalda.

—Sin resentimientos.

Kojiro miró de reojo a Kaoru, quien con una sonrisa esperanzada esperaba que aquella pequeña pelea quedara en nada.

—Sin resentimientos —concedió al fin.

¿Cómo podía sentir bien cuando, tras salir del combini con sus compras en los bolsillos, de nuevo le dejaron atrás mientras Kaoru y Adam patinaban uno al lado del otro, sin prisas, charlando entre ellos?

Harto de aquello, les adelantó acelerando y saltó con una pirueta el buzón más cercano. Con alegría y satisfacción vio que los otros dos se picaban e imitaban su proeza. Adam, como siempre, destacó al hacer deslizarse del lado sobre la superficie del buzón mientras saltaba.

Kojiro no se desanimó y siguió brindándoles desafíos a los otros dos saltando obstáculos, y recorriendo con la tabla lugares casi imposibles para los no avanzados hasta que llegaron al parque de los cerezos.

Aquella noche, en aquel recorrido mágico bajo las delicadas flores y la luna llena, él iba a lado de la persona más especial para él, sino que era Adam quien ocupaba su lugar, con la capucha ya bajada, descubriendo su rostro, oyendo como Kaoru decía esas palabras tan hermosas que siempre dedicaba a los cerezos.

De pronto una idea descabellada llegó a su mente, una locura infantil, una tontería que seguro iba a provocar el enfado de Kaoru, pero no pudo resistirse a cometerlo.

A pesar de lo resbaladiza que era la superficie del suelo cubierta de pétalos secándose, aceleró, les volvió a adelantar, avanzó y avanzó distanciándose de ellos.

Al escuchar como Kaoru le llamaba sorprendido, y algo irritado, por separarse de ellos, Kojiro supo que iba a hacer lo correcto.

Se dio la vuelta con un giro brusco, frenó en seco y les esperó.

Como esperaba, los dos habían acelerado para perseguirle y con la velocidad que llevaba ambos estuvieron a punto de chocar contra él.

Kaoru y Adam le evitaron en el último segundo sorteándole con agilidad.

Y entonces estalló la tormenta.

—¡¿Eres un idiota o te has vuelto loco?! —le gritó Kaoru dándole un trompazo con el puño derecho el costado izquierdo. Dolió, pero le gustó en extremo por ver a su amigo pendiente de él.

—Os he sorprendido, ¿verdad?

—¿Sorprendernos? Podríamos haber acabado en el hospital por tu culpa, estúpido cabeza hueca.

—Yo hubiese ido a llevarte flores.

—¡Y te las tragarías todas, imbécil!

—Si sigues dando esos gritos, se van a caer todos los pétalos.

Al escuchar esto, Kaoru se calló en seco, no sin antes darle otro puñetazo al costado.

Riendo contento por su pequeña victoria, Kojiro miró hacia Adam intrigado el porqué no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

Adam miraba con los ojos con un extraño brillo y muy fijos el stateboard de Kojiro, con la frente arrugada por la concentración.

—Parecía que te dirigías a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, pero en realidad todo era una ilusión óptica y no pudimos evitar sentir la adrenalina del miedo.

Kojiro sintió un escalofrío a su espalda por lo calculadora que sonaba la voz de Adam a pesar de su fascinación.

Su sonrisa no fue ladina, sino malvada.

—Un terror provocado por el amor.

Escuchó un gemido quedo y se dio cuenta que había sido Kaoru, cuyas pupilas dilatadas expresaban que estaba observando con detalle a Adam; apenas reconociendo al chico que por él sentía un enamoramiento bobo, en aquel ser que con casi frialdad expresaba aquel pensamiento demencial.

Adam se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le observaban con asombro y cierto recelo, y reaccionó con cierto apuro pasado la mano por su cabello.

—Dicen que bajo los cerezos viven demonios que susurran ideas extrañas a quienes pasan bajo ellos, aunque los demonios quizá viven en la casa de uno.

Kojiro y Kaoru intercambiaron una mirada porque supieron que Adam hablaba de sí mismo, de su vida, de aquella que ellos dos desconocían.

A punto estuvieron ambos de preguntarle, cuando Adam volvió a patinar, les tomó a ambos de los hombros y les dijo:

—Vamos a cenar y luego haremos una carrera a ver quién llega antes de nuevo al combini a por más. Quien llegue el último paga.

—¿Quieres un Beef, Adam? —se extrañó Kojiro. Adam nunca competía así con ellos.

Adam negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es solo para mis rivales, no para mis amigos.

Y los tres patinaron bajo los cerezos a la luz de la luna llena.

Un momento mágico en sus vidas que terminaría antes de lo que nunca pudieran imaginar.

Gracias por leer.

Este oneshot es mi primera historia sobre Sk8 the Infinity. Deseo que lo disfrutéis.

Vendrán más, mientras, por supuesto, sigo escribiendo también de BSD.

Nos leemos.


End file.
